This invention relates to a variable area means for air systems of air blast type fuel nozzle. The variable area means is intended for use in the air systems of single fuel system and dual fuel system air blast type fuel nozzle assemblies for use in variable geometry (area) combustion systems of advanced design gas turbine engines. The purpose of controlling fuel/air ratios is to meet emission standards over a wide range of engine operating conditions.
Present technology for accomplishing movement of variable area air systems of nozzles and combustors has been through the use of elaborate mechanical linkage systems with imput means through the engine case, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,192. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,533 issued Aug. 30, 1977 to Vaught discloses a variable geometry swirler in a combustion nozzle of a fuel system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a variable area air metering means connected with a pressure responsive actuating means integral within a nozzle assembly for controlling the air flow in the air systems of single fuel system and dual fuel system air blast type fuel nozzle and support assemblies used in gas turbine engines. A further object of the invention is to provide a passage for a pressurized actuating means, either liquid or gas, through the nozzle and support assembly to the inside of the engine case for the purpose of operating the variable area air system of the nozzle and combustor.